MINE EVER
by Nick Say FuckerShit For Kagari
Summary: Orochimaru ingin perhatiannya hanya terarah pada dirinya, ingin dia melihatnya, hanya padanya. Tapi kenapa dia harus terjerat oleh sosok matahari yang menjelma sebagai manusia, sosok yang sudah menggantikan semua eksistensi dirinya untuk pemuda itu. Dan untuknya , ia akan memberikan matahari itu jika memang harus. Chap 1: OroNaru, Slight OroSasu, Chap 2; SasuNaru, Chap 3; (?) YAOI


A/N : Hoooi! Ini fic awalnya buat ultahnya Oro jiji... tapi kayaknya kagak jadi buat kado deh -_-a *ngeliat tanggal di kalender leppi-kun*

Eh, tapi ku publish aja deh XD~ itung-itung pengalaman bikin main pairing Orochimaru X someone.

Err... List chara yang dipake dan cukup penting buat dikasih tahu:

Orochimaru : 37 tahun

Naruto : 17 tahun

Sasuke : 16 tahun

Fugaku : 41 tahun

.

Enjoy ttebayo!

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Fiction : Uzumaki Kagari**

**Genre : Romance(?), Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Chapter 1**

**[ Pairing : Orochi-sensei cama Naru-student ]**

**[ Slight : OroSasu ]**

**Warning : Yaoi, Sho-Ai, Boys Love, MalexMale, Shota-con, Jiji-con, bisa dikategorikan Pedo, Rape(?), Lime, LEMON, OOC, aneh, gaje, Typo dan kawan-kawan sebangsanya.**

**!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**But,**

**You can try to read and don't flame!**

**Uzumaki Kagari/Nick Say FuckerShit For Kagari present**

**MINE EVER**

**Chapter 1 : He want me, I want you**

##*###*####*####*####*###*###*###*###*###*###*###*###*####*####*###*####*##

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World .O**

**.**

"Aku menyukainya,"

"Kau menginginkannya Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Aku bilang aku menyukainya,"

"Baiklah. Aku akan membuatnya menjadi milikmu. Tapi tetaplah di siniku Sasuke-_kun_."

"Kalau begitu bawakan dia padaku,"

"Aku akan membawanya. Apapun yang kau inginkan agar kau tetap disisiku,"

.

.

.

.

.

**#############***#############***#############***############***#############**

**-_- Kagari Still Hate The Real World -_-**

.

Hari yang biasa dimusim panas. Langit biru menyaingi indahnya lautan luas, merasa menang dengan adanya matahari yang bersinar terang diantaranya. Tanpa awan, hanya ada biru sejauh mata memandang atapnya dunia. Tujuh lapis keagungan yang telah diciptakan Tuhan. Menaungi daratan tempatnya berpijak manusia.

Sepasang iris hijau kekuningan menatap hamparan biru itu dengan datar. Tak ada rasa kagum ataupun menikmati keindahan dihari yang cerah itu. Sang pemilik hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi sebelum manik itu beralih untuk menatap 'matahari' lain yang berada tak jauh dalam lingkupan penglihatannya. Matahari yang memiliki langitnya sendiri. Matahari yang sudah menebarkan cahayanya terlalu terang hingga mengambil 'sisi gelap' miliknya.

"Aku mau dia," Telunjuk yang terarah lurus pada matahari yang kini sedang tertawa di tengah kehangatan yang ditebarkannya pada orang-orang disekitarnya membuat Orochimaru –pemilik iris hijau kekuningan- menggantikan pandangannya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Harus dia Sasuke _kun_?" pertanyaan itu terucap dari belahan bibir pucat Orochimaru. Bertanya atas keputusan seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ yang berada di sisi lain dari tempatnya duduk. Pemuda yang membuatnya rela melakukan apapun agar pemuda itu dapat terus disisinya.

Pandangan sekelam malam menatap wajah laki-laki dewasa di depannya dengan datar. "Kalau tidak bisa lebih baik aku pergi saja. Kau tidak berguna," Serta merta sebuah tangan putih pucat menahan tangan lain yang lebih kecil darinya saat pemilik tangan itu membangunkan tubuhnya.

"Aku akan berikan," Manik bak ular menatap lurus manik kelam pemuda di depannya. Wajahnya mengeras, memberikan keteguhan jika ucapannya barusan memang benar adanya. Dan hanya dengan senyuman kecil yang dilihatnya dari pemuda itu, rasa lega langsung merasuk dalam hatinya.

Belaian lembut dari tangan porselen yang menyentuh sisian wajahnya membuat Orochimaru memejamkan matanya. Ia merasakan rasa dingin dan basah yang menyentuh permukaan bibirnya meski hanya sekilas dan membuka manik ularnya untuk melihat pemuda di depannya tersenyum puas dengan bibir yang agak basah. "Kalau begitu bawakan padaku secepatnya,"

"Sasuke-_kun_,"

"Aku pergi. Jangan sampai teman-temanku melihatku yang duduk bersamamu,"

Orochimaru hanya duduk diam dengan mata yang tak lepas dari sosok pemuda yang baru saja menyeberangi jalanan di depannya. Pandangannya semakin lama semakin terlihat sayu hingga mata itu tertutup. Membawa kegelapan sesaat dalam penglihatannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, apapun untukmu Sasuke-_kun_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa sendirian?"

Pemuda dengan surai kuning cerah –pirangnya menggeleng cepat saat salah satu teman setianya, Kiba menawarkan bantuan untuknya. "Aku sendiri saja sih! Patung begini tidak terlalu berat kok!" ucapnya dengan cengiran lebar dan satu tangan yang menepuk patung setengah badan manusia yang digendongnya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena perlakuannya barusan membuat patung –yang sebenarnya berat- itu membebani sebelah tubuhnya. "A –aduduh!"

"Ck! Tuh kan! Kubantu saja, jangan sok kuat begitu kenapa sih Naruto?" Pemuda dengan surai coklat jabriknya dengan sigap membenarkan posisi patung yang diangkat Naruto tetapi sekali lagi, sahabatnya sejak SD itu menolak dan langsung berjalan cepat melewatinya.

"Aku bisa sendiri! Kau kan tadi dipanggil sama Kakashi _sensei,_ Kiba! _Jaa_!" teriak pemuda pirang itu, ia hanya terkikik geli saat mendengar gerutuan keras Kiba karena tak mengizinkan pemuda itu membantunya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja hari ini adalah gilirannya piket dan Kiba, sahabatnya itu sudah cukup banyak membantunya membersihkan kelas. Yaaah... karena ia sempat lupa kalau hari ini ia ada piket dan hampir pulang juga sih.

Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun dengan perawakan yang tak jauh beda dengan remaja seusianya. Mempunyai rambut pirang yang berantakan dan kulit tan yang sering disebut juga kulit karamel. Sedikit eksotis karena jarang-jarang orang jepang punya kulit seperti dirinya kan?

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya pelan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah cukup sepi. Hanya ada beberapa anak yang terlihat masih berada di kelasnya, itu juga karena mereka membereskan alat tulis mereka sambil sesekali mengobrol dengan teman. Naruto hanya memberikan senyuman lebarnya saat salah satu siswi yang ia kenali melambaikan tangan padanya dengan mulut yang memberikan pertanyaan tanpa suara. Naruto menjawabnya dengan lirikan mata yang terarah pada benda yang begitu 'nyaman'nya berada diantara tangannya.

Ia berjalan terus hingga mencapai sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan 'ruang properti' di atasnya. Ia sedikit menggerutu karena tak bisa membuka kedua pintu itu karena saat ini tangannya masih menahan beban patung. Mau tak mau ia harus menurunkannya dulu sebelum membuka pintu itu. Setelah meletakan patung ditangannya, Naruto memutar kenop pintu di depannya dan membukanya sedikit lebar. Gerakannya terhenti saat mendengar suara dari arah belakangnya. Ia menoleh dan matanya membulat saat melihat seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya, wajahnya yang berkulit pucat dan _eyeliner_ berwarna ungu yang selalu dipakainya. Naruto memundurkan langkahnya hingga tubuhnya merapat pada pintu.

"O –Orochimaru-_sensei_!" panggilnya sedikit kaku. Kepala Naruto masih menunduk dengan sesekali melirik sepatu mengkilap dan celana hitam yang dikenakan orang di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Naruto-_kun_?"

Orochimaru POV

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Naruto-_kun_?"

Pemuda pirang di depanku, Naruto. Dia adalah salah satu muridku. Murid terbaikku dalam kelas kimia. Anak itu terus menunduk sejak beberapa saat lalu aku bertanya padanya. Sikap yang entah mengapa selalu dilakukannya saat bertemu atau sekedar berpapasan denganku.

Sudah sekitar satu menit dan anak itu terus diam. Tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku melirik ke samping kanan dan tersenyum saat melihat sebuah patung setengah tubuh manusia yang diletakan di lantai. Mataku kembali mengarah padanya, begitu terlihat sekali dia sedang gugup dari caranya berdiri dan sesekali mencengkram bagian samping celananya. Aku tersenyum dan berjalan mendekatinya. Tanganku mengarah pada kenop pintu di belakang tubuh Naruto. Aku tersenyum saat mendapati tubuh anak itu sedikit menegang.

"Ah, kau ingin mengembalikan patung itu? Masuklah, jangan diam saja." ujarku padanya. Namun anak itu tak sekalipun melangkah masuk mengikutiku. Tetap diam dan memandang sepatunya.

Aku menghela napas dan mengacuhkan sikapnya. Memilih untuk mencari sesuatu yang menjadi tujuanku kemari. "Aku tidak menggigit seperti yang mereka katakan." Kepalaku menoleh ke belakang, membuatnya terkejut dengan ucapanku barusan. "Jadi mau masuk, atau kau mau menungguku hingga aku selesai Naruto-_kun_?"

Cukup lama untuk anak itu diam sebelum akhirnya dia mengangkat patung di samping kakainya dan berjalan masuk. Aku tersenyum saat lagi-lagi anak itu seperti menjaga jarak dariku. Merasa maklum karena hampir semua anak di sekolah ini bersikap seperti itu terhadapku. Menjaga jarak dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak berurusan denganku. Penampilan dan sikapku adalah alasan mereka. Juga gosip yang semakin hari semakin banyak saja jenisnya.

"Se –_Sensei_," Aku menoleh saat mendengar panggilan kecil anak itu. Menatapnya yang membelakangiku.

"Ada apa Naruto-_kun_?" Alisku sedikit berkerut melihatnya yang membalikan tubuhnya hingga menghadapku.

"Mengenai kemarin. Terima kasih banyak!" ucapan lantang itu membuatku mengerjap dan menatapnya yang tengah membungkuk dengan sudut sembilan puluh derajat kearahku. "Terima kasih... untuk?" Tanyaku tak mengerti.

Anak itu menatapku sekilas sebelum kembali menunduk, "Di kolam renang... t –terima kasih sudah menolongku, _Sensei_," –Ah, aku mengingatnya. Kemarin, jika saja aku tidak berjalan disisi barat gedung sekolah ini. Anak pirang di depanku pasti sekarang sudah terbujur kaku disebuah peti mati karena tenggelam di kolam renang sekolah.

Aku mengangguk singkat dan membalikan badanku. Mencari apa yang menjadi tujuanku kemari. Mataku meneliti setiap jajaran tabung kimia transparan yang ada di lemari kaca di depanku. Sulit sekali menemukan ukuran yang memang sedang kucari, atau memang sekolah sudah kehabisan stok? Sebaiknya aku mengajukan proposal pada Kepala sekolah untuk menambah peralatan nanti.

"A –ano ..._Sensei_,"

Kepalaku menoleh ke belakang. Anak itu masih di sini?

"Ada yang kau butuhkan, Naruto-_kun_?" tanyaku saat melihat gelagatnya yang sedikit aneh. Melirik kanan dan kiri, lalu kedua tangannya yang sesekali meremas celananya.

Ia tak menjawabku, tapi berjalan mendekati pintu. Tangannya menyentuh daun pintu berwarna coklat tua itu dan menutupnya. Aku menatapnya dengan heran, untuk apa dia menutup pintu ruangan segala.

"Naruto-_kun_?" aku memanggilnya.

Anak itu diam tak menjawabku. Dan saat ia berjalan kearahku, aku semakin menatapnya dengan heran. Aku membuka mulutku namun kututup kembali, mengurungkan niatku untuk memanggilnya saat sepasang iris biru menatapku tanpa cela.

Ia berdiri tepat di depanku, tingginya yang hanya mencapai keherku membuatnya mendongak. Dan aku menedip refleks saat sapuan hangat merambati pipi kananku.

"_Sensei_...,"

Seluruh perhatianku terarah padanya saat ia memanggilku dengan suara –parau? Aku tidak salah dengar dengan suaranya, ia memang memanggilku dengan suara yang berbeda.

Aku tersenyum, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran tidak masuk akal yang merasuk dalam otakku. Anak ini tidak berpikir apa yang –

Aku terdiam. Mataku menatap tak percaya saat sapuan lembut merayapi bibirku. Seketika aku mendorong tubuh anak di depanku untuk menjauh. Mendorongnya hingga beberapa langkah mundur. Dia –baru saja menciumku. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa kupercayai.

"Apa maksud dari perlakuanmu, Naruto-_kun_?" tanyaku dingin. Tubuh anak itu terlihat tersentak kaget mendengar nada dingin yang kukeluarkan.

"A –aku..." suaranya terdengar gugup.

Kakiku bergerak satu langkah mendekatinya, "Aku, apa?" tanyaku semakin dingin. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa memakai nada itu pada muridku sendiri. Murid –yang baru saja menciumku.

Dia menegakan kepalanya yang tertunduk dengan tiba-tiba. Menatapku dengan kilatan biru yang begitu tegas memantulkan diriku di sana. Dua langkah yang cepat diambilnya sebelum kurasakan tubuhku tertarik karena cengkraman kuat pada jas hitam yang kukenakan. Dia menciumku lagi. Namun kali ini bisa kurasakan lidahnya bermain di atas bibirku.

Aku menatap kelakuannya dengan datar. Kedua tanganku mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dan menghentikan perbuatannya dengan segera. Kutatap dia dengan sedikit amarah. "Aku butuh jawaban, bukan tindakanmu," kataku.

Dia membalas dengan tatapan sengit, "Seharusnya _Sensei_ mengerti!" ia berucap dengan nada tinggi.

Tanganku melepas cengkraman pada pergelangan tangannya. Mengesah, aku memijat pelipisku dan membalikan tubuhku. Mengambil tiga buah tabung transparan di dalam lemari dan berbalik lagi menghadapnya. Kakiku melangkah begitu saja melewatinya, aku tidak ingin lebih lama lagi menanggapi semua kelakuannya.

Aku memutar kenop pintu ruangan yang menjadi satu-satunya pintu keluar dari ruangan ini. Alisku berkerut saat pintunya tak juga terbuka. Dia menguncinya. Aku menghela napasku sebelum berucap ringan, "Bisa buka pintunya, Naruto-_kun_?"

Ada suara langkah yang kudengar setelah permintaanku barusan dan kurasa berhenti tepat di belakang tubuhku. Aku diam saja saat sesuatu menempel pada punggungku.

"_Nee... Sensei_, apa aku tidak cukup baik?" suaranya terdengar bergetar dan hangatnya merambati punggung berbalut jas hitamku. Sekarang aku tahu jika wajah anak itulah yang merapat pada punggungku.

"Aku tidak tahu kau termakan gosip murahan itu, Naruto-_kun_," ujarku dan sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangku setelah aku selesai mengucapkannya.

"Yang mana? Tentang _Sensei_ yang suka laki-laki? Tentang Sensei yang suka remaja sepertiku? Atau mengenai _Sensei_ yang sering membawa pulang murid laki-laki di sekolah ini?" tanyanya.

Beberapa gosip dari berbagai gosip lainnya tentangku. Ada apa dengan orang-orang di sekolah ini? Apa harus mengurusiku sampai menyebarkan semua rumor tidak jelas asal-usulnya itu. Meski bagiku, aku tidak peduli dengan semua omongan mereka. Dan tidak ada gunanya bagiku mengurusi hal yang jelas merepotkan seperti itu.

"Memangnya aku bukan tipenya _Sensei_, ya?"

Anak ini benar-benar sudah termakan gosip itu.

"Dengar, Naruto-_kun._ Aku tidak ingin bersikap tidak sopan padamu, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menyanggupi apapun maumu dengan –mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku," jelasku padanya. Aku menyentuh tangan yang melingkari pinggangku dan menjauhkannya.

"Tapi bagiku tidak apa-apa kalau _Sensei _bersikap 'tidak sopan' padaku,"

Aku membalikan tubuhku, menatap wajah berseri anak berambut pirang itu dengan kerutan dikening. Lupakan –anak ini tidak berkata apapun padaku.

"Bisa kuminta kuncinya, Naruto-_kun_?" pintaku.

Wajahnya sedikit merengut mendengar permintaanku namun setelahnya mengangguk. Ia memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan bisa kutebak jika ia mengambil kunci pintu ruangan ini. Tapi gerakan berikutnya membuatku sedikit sangsi. Ia membuka kaitan ikat pinggangnya dan menurunkan resleting celananya. Aku menatapnya dengan datar.

"Baiklah –tapi ambil sendiri, _Sensei_," –dan, kunci ditangannya ia lepas. Jatuh dan masuk ke dalam celananya dari celah yang dia buat dengan ibu jarinya. Aku melihat dia tersenyum tipis atas apa yang diperbuatnya.

"Naruto-_kun_, _Sensei_ tidak ingin bercanda denganmu,"

"Aku juga tidak sedang bercanda. Lagipula Sensei bisa mengambil kuncinya kalau _Sensei_ mau," ujarnya dengan cengiran.

Aku mengesah lelah, kenapa aku bisa terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. Dengan anak pirang yang terus 'menggodaku' dengan bahasa tubuh tak seharusnya. Yang kutahu remaja di depanku ini adalah anak yang Sasuke-ku... –anak yang dia minta? Aku memejamkan mataku saat pikiranku tiba-tiba saja mengingat percakapan kecilku dengan Sasuke.

Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Sasuke meminta anak ini untuk dirinya, meminta padaku agar membawanya kehadapannya. Anak ini yang membuat perhatiannya tidak lagi sepenuhnya padaku. Tapi sekarang, pemuda pirang ini malah menunjukan sikap seduktifnya padaku.

"Kenapa diam saja, _Sensei_?"

Aku mengacuhkan pertanyaan dari anak di depanku. Mataku terpejam, terlalu pusing dengan tingkah remaja tanggung ini. Kubiarkan saja saat tanganku disentuh olehnya dan ia bawa lebih ke atas. Menyentuh wajahnya, kurasa.

"_Sensei_ tidak suka padaku?"

Tidak –sudah jelas apa jawabannya kan? Aku juga masih punya batas moral untuk tidak mengencani muridku sendiri, di sekolah tempatku mengajar.

"Aku benar-benar seburuk itu kah?" anak itu bertanya lagi. Aku hanya menghela napasku dan membuka mataku untuk menatapnya lagi. Namun seketika aku tertegun, pandanganku terkunci pada belahan bibirnya yang entah mengapa terlihat mengkilap dimataku. Dan lagi ia menggigiti bibirnya dengan gerakan pelan.

"Sen –sei..." suaranya terdengar lirih dan agak berat di akhir. Aku yakin dia sengaja melakukan itu. "_Am I really bad_?" bibir itu terbuka dan tertutup dengan sangat –sensual saat dia berucap, terlebih lagi saat dia membawa jemariku untuk menyentuh bibirnya. Lebih tepatnya ibu jariku menyentuh bibir mengkilap itu, basah dan lembut.

Bocah ini benar-benar tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Aku mengikuti gerakan dari jari-jariku yang dipandu oleh jemarinya yang menangkupi punggung tanganku. Bergerak menyusuri dagu lalu lehernya yang terlihat tanpa noda sekalipun, aku tidak bisa mengedip saat jemariku melewati leher itu.

Tanganku bergerak turun untuk menyentuh permukaan kain yang menutupi dadanya. Sempat kurasakan sesuatu yang menonjol di sana dan itu sudah mengeras. Cukup. Aku menarik tanganku saat itu juga namun pergelangan tanganku ditahan erat olehnya.

"Belum, _Sensei_," ucapnya.

Aku memandang wajahnya yang menampilkan senyuman manis. Ia menggeleng pelan, lalu kedua manik birunya menatap ke bawah bersamaan dengan tanganku yang ia bawa 'ketempat' yang dilihatnya. Telapak tanganku menyentuh permukaan kain lagi dan aku tahu persis apa yang ada di balik kain itu dengan merasakan gundukan cukup besar di sana.

"Yang kau lakukan ini sangat berbahaya, Naruto-_kun_," ujarku, mataku masih menatap wajahnya yang sekarang dihiasi semburat merah. Kedua matanya tertutup saat dia menekan tanganku pada gundukan di balik kain diselangkangannya. Aku masih menatapnya dengan datar.

"Apa –hhah –masih tetap buruk?"

Bocah ini mempermainkanku.

Aku merapatkan tubuhku padanya dan menunduk, "Kau melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya," bisikku tepat di sebelah telinganya. Ia mengerang dan menumpukan kepalanya didadaku.

Tanganku meremas gundukan yang masih terbungkus kain tipis diselangkangannya. Ia merintih dan mencengkram jasku dengan sebelah tangannya. Anak ini memang sudah memainkan sesuatu yang berbahaya.

"O –Orochimaru –_sensei_..." wajahnya mendongak, paras dengan tiga pasang garis horizontal dipipinya itu dihiasi rona merah. Kedua manik birunya memaku penglihatanku dengan tatapan sayu.

Aku mengesah. Terserah padanya saja. Lagipula bukan salahku dia terus menggodaku dengan tingkah seduktifnya.

Bibirku kuarahkan untuk menyentuh permukaan kulit lehernya. Menghembuskan napasku di sana hingga dia mengerang dan semakin mencengkram jasku. Aku mengecup lehernya beberapa kali di tempat yang berbeda-beda. Dia terlihat menikmatinya dengan semua erangan yang kudengar darinya. Aku menjauhkan wajahku sedikit dan kembali berbisik padanya, "Permainan apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyaku dengan suara terdengar berat. Ia mendesah begitu remasanku menguat di bawah sana.

"Pu –punyamu..." suaranya bergetar. Kepalanya mendongak dengan sepasang manik biru yang menatapku. Dia menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan wajah yang semakin mendekat. Kakinya berjinjit untuk menyamai tinggiku. Hembusan hangat dari napasnya menerpa permukaan wajahku.

"Aku –ingin milikmu, _Sensei_..."

Daguku terasa basah saat lidah _pink_ yang terjulur keluar dari belahan bibirnya menjilati garis rahangku. Aku menatapnya sejenak dan melirik sebuah kursi di sisi ruangan. Tanganku berhenti meremas gundukan diselangkangannya dengan tubuh yang mengambil jarak darinya. Tak kupedulikan saat dia terlihat tidak rela saat aku melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada jasku dan berjalan menuju kursi yang kulihat tadi.

Aku duduk dikursi itu dan menatapnya lagi. Dia terlihat sedikit bingung, namun berjalan mendekatiku. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depanku. Aku mendongak melihatnya yang berdiri tegak, melihatnya dari atas hingga ke bawah.

Dia tidak buruk, aku akui itu. Wajahnya cukup tampan dan tubuhnya tinggi untuk anak seusianya. Badannya juga bagus, aku yakin di balik seragam sekolah yang dikenakannya itu sudah muncul otot-otot muda yang mulai terbentuk. Terlebih lagi, sesuatu diselangkangannya cukup besar. Tapi tetap saja semua itu belumlah lebih baik dari'nya'.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?" ucapku padanya, tanganku terlipat di depan dada dengan mata yang memandanginya. Dia mengerjap sejenak sebelum kulihat sebuah senyuman diwajahnya.

Dengan cepat ia berjongkok di depanku dan membawa tangannya untuk melonggarkan ikat pinggang dicelanaku. Melepas kancing dan ia melirikku sejenak saat tengah membuka kedua kakiku lebar-lebar lalu mendekatkan kepalanya pada selangkanganku. Mulutnya terbuka perlahan dan selanjutnya kulihat gigi-giginya menyentuh kepala resleting dicelanaku.

Sekali lagi dia melirikku namun kali ini terlihat lebih nakal dengan gerakan menurunkan resleting celanaku menggunakan giginya. Aku sama sekali tak berpaling dari pemandangan itu.

Setelah penahan dari celanaku runtuh, kedua tangannya menurunkan celanaku hingga area selangkanganku yang masih tertutupi kain hitam tipis terlihat sempurna. Aku melihat mata biru itu berkilat menatap tengah selangkanganku. Dia mendekat lagi dan mengecup milikku –tidak, tapi dia menjilat kain yang masih menutupi milikku hingga kurasakan air liurnya yang hangat menyentuh kulit kemaluanku.

Anak ini benar-benar nakal dan suka sekali bermain. Tapi kubiarkan saja dia dengan keinginannya terhadap 'diriku'.

Satu-satunya penghalang terakhir diselangkanganku sudah diturunkan. Aku menatap diam dirinya yang terlihat antusias melihat kejantananku yang masih 'tidur' di sana. Dia meneguk ludahnya sekali dengan jemari kanannya yang pertama menyentuhnya. Ia tampak lebih senang saat tangannya menggenggam kejantananku seutuhnya, kilatan birunya terlihat sangat kagum –mengagumi apa yang ada di depannya.

"Nee... _Sensei_?"

"Apa?" tanggapku.

"Penis _Sensei_ ternyata lebih besar dari bayanganku selama ini," ucapnya seraya terus mengusap-ngusap kejantananku. Tapi perkataannya barusan, vulgar. Apa mungkin semua remaja zaman sekarang memang sudah seperti itu? Dan membayangkan milikku –selama ini? Bisa kuartikan jika anak ini memang menunggu saat-saat ini.

"Kau remaja yang terlalu kelebihan hormon, Naruto-_kun,_"

Dia terkekeh mendengar ucapanku barusan. Dengan satu tangannya yang menggenggam kejantananku, ia mengecup lubang kecil di ujungnya dengan bibirnya yang terasa basah. Menggisik hidungnya di sana dengan mata yang tertutup. Nampaknya tengah meresapi bau khas milikku.

Satu kecupan lagi ia bubuhkan di sana lalu mulutnya terbuka. Melahap kepala kejantananku ke dalam mulutnya. Aku mengernyit. Rasanya panas, dan penuh dengan liurnya yang licin. Dia semakin 'memakan' kejantananku ke dalam mulutnya, menjilat permukaannya dengan lenguhan kecil.

"Sengh –seihh –" kejantananku mengeras saat getaran-getaran dari suaranya saat memanggilku membuat selangkanganku terasa ngilu. Aku menggeram kecil dan memejamkan mataku sejenak. Saat aku membuka mataku, yang kulihat adalah tatapan nakal dari anak pirang yang tengah menikmati bagaimana kejantananku yang masih tidur mulai mengeras di dalam mulutnya.

Air liurnya terlihat menetes dari sela bibirnya, batang kejantananku pun tak luput dari cairan bening nan licin itu. Aku memandangnya tanpa kata. Bocah ini tak perlu diarahkan ataupun diberitahu hal apa yang selanjutnya dia lakukan. Aku merasa apa yang dilakukan bocah ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Terbukti dari _blow job_ yang dilakukannya padaku. Terasa sudah mahir.

"Mnggh –hhammhh... sen –shei –"

Kejantananku dijilat, dikecupi dan sesekali dia menggigitinya dengan suara desah yang menggoda. Lidahnya meliuk dari bawah kejantananku, menjilati dua buah zakar milikku dan mengecupnya cukup keras. Menarik kulit lentur di sana lalu menggigitnya, dan menjilatnya lagi. Menjilatnya dari bawah hingga ke atas, kembali ke kepala kejantananku.

Lidahnya terjulur dari mulutnya, penuh dengan lelehan liur yang menetesi kejantananku. Ujung lidahnya menusuk-nusuk lubang kencingku berkali-kali. Aku mengernyit dalam, dan ia nampak begitu puas dengan ekspresi yang ia dapat dari wajahku. Kejantananku kembali dilahap, keluar-masuk dari mulutnya. Tidak semuanya karena hanya setengahnya saja tidak, yang bisa dia masukan ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

Sepertinya dia memang kesulitan kalau harus 'memakan' semuanya. Tentu, karena kejantanan seorang laki-laki berumur tiga puluh tujuh tahun pastilah berukuran besar. Sangat besar dan panjang untuk ukuran mulut kecil dengan bibir tipisnya itu.

Erangan demi erangan kudengar dari mulutnya yang tersumpal kejantananku. Sesekali ia memejamkan matanya dan menyedot kuat ujung kejantananku, mungkin untuk mendapatkan cairan precumku yang keluar dari sana dan kembali memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Lebih cepat, dan lebih kasar –pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia bahkan sempat tersedak, dari yang kulihat dari wajahnya yang sempat tersiksa. Mungkin unjung kejantananku menyentuh pangkal tenggorokannya. Jari-jarinya ikut andil untuk memijat bagian pangkal milikku yang tidak sanggup ia lahap. Mengurutnya dari atas ke bawah sesuai dengan gerakan kepalanya yang maju dan mundur.

Aku mengesah, kusisir rambut pirang berantakan miliknya dan mata birunya langsung menatap manikku dengan pandangan lebih bernafsu. Aku menjambak rambutnya keras, dia memekik namun enggan untuk melepaskan santapan di depannya. Masih terus melanjutkan, kali ini aku membantunya dengan mendorong kepalanya kearah kejantananku.

"Kho –ohkkh!"

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengar suara tersiksanya saat kuyakin kepala kejantananku menyentuh tenggorokannya. Mata birunya berkaca-kaca dengan liur yang semakin banyak keluar dari sela bibirnya. Pemandangan yang tidak buruk sama sekali. Suara-suara becek semakin jelas merambati pendengaranku, kecipakan saliva, erangan yang tak ada putus-putusnya saat kepala itu kupaksa maju-dan mundur dengan cepat.

Tidak ada protesan dari anak pirang itu. Malahan kulihat kedua tanganya yang sudah tak berada dikejantananku sibuk bermain dengan kejantanannya sendiri. Dia mengocok miliknya kencang, seirama dengan kepalanya yang terus bergerak sesuai keinginanku.

Dan desiran yang kurasakan dibatang kejantananku membuatku menggeram dan langsung menahan kepala anak itu untuk tetap melahap kejantananku. Ia memekik tertahan saat tenggorokannya ditubruk benda tumpul namun tak berlanjut karena selanjutnya tenggorokan itu menjadi tampungan dari spermaku yang menyembur keluar.

Aku menatap wajahnya yang nampak seperti ingin muntah. Matanya terbelalak hingga kedua manik birunya dapat kulihat dengan lingkaran sempurna. Ia meremas celana disekitar betisku dengan kencang. Menahan rasa mual dan –aku menggerakan kakiku untuk menjauh saat kejantanan anak itu juga menyemburkan sperma sampai ke dekat kakiku. Tidak. Cairan itu tidak boleh mengotori pakaianku barang setitikpun.

Jemariku menarik surai pirang dikepalanya hingga kepala itu menjauh dan melepaskan kejantananku dari mulutnya. Satu semburan dari kejantananku lolos dan menciprati hampir seluruh wajahnya. Tubuhnya langsung tersungkur saat aku melepas jambakan pada rambutnya. Setengah berbaring dengan bertumpu pada tumit kanannya.

Dia terbatuk dan terengah dengan parah. Kurasa aku sudah membuatnya menahan napas dengan sangat lama sampai-sampai aku bisa mendengar deru napasnya yang seperti terkena serangan asma.

Aku memperhatikannya cukup lama. Wajah yang memerah itu dilelehi oleh cairan lengket spermaku, matanya tertutup dengan kernyitan dalam dikeningnya. Mulutnya yang terbuka dan tertutup mencari oksigen terlihat begitu basah dan terus meneteskan air liurnya yang bercampur dengan sperma milikku.

Dia terlihat siap santap sekali.

Aku berhenti menatapi anak itu dan beralih untuk melihat selangkanganku. Cukup beruntung karena celana luarku tidak terkena cairanku sendiri ataupun lelehan liur anak itu. Aku masih berpikir ke depannya jika saja aku berjalan-jalan dengan santainya dengan celana basah disekitar selangkangan. Aku yakin gosip mengenai diriku akan bertambah lagi.

Menampik pikiranku barusan, aku membenarkan kembali posisi celana dalamku yang melorot di bawah kejantananku dan menutupnya dengan rapi –itu yang akan kulakukan jika saja sebuah tangan berkulit _tan_ tidak menyentuh sebelah tanganku dan menghentikan perbuatanku itu. Aku menatap pemilik tangan itu dengan datar. Bisa kulihat wajahnya yang belepotan cairanku itu menunjukan senyuman manisnya padaku.

Sekarang apa yang diinginkan anak ini dariku?

"_Nee_... _Sensei_~"

Tubuhnya merangkak kearahku dengan mata yang tak lepas dariku. Kedua lututnya yang dia gunakan untuk merangkat terangkat dari lantai. Sekarang dia berdiri di depanku dengan senyumnya yang tadi. Sepertinya tidak peduli saat celana yang dia gunakan melorot sampai paha dan celana dalam berwarna putihnya masih tak terpasang dengan benar dan memperlihatkan kemaluannya yang dalam keadaan lemas di depan mataku.

"Kok beres-beres?" tubuhnya setengah berdiri, mensejajarkan wajahnya denganku. "Aku tidak bilang ini selesai, loh~" ucapnya dengan nada main-main.

Aku menatapnya datar, sebelah tanganku yang tidak dia tahan kubawa untuk menyentuh dagunya. Jadi dia ingin lebih dari ini?

"Selesaikan dengan cepat," ucapku. Dan senyuman miliknya berubah menjadi seringai nakal, ia menjilat jari-jariku yang berada didagunya.

"_Ha'i_~"

Dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan memberiku gerakan bibir seperti ingin mengecup lalu menjilati bibir bawahnya. Saat matanya melihat ke bawah, aku mengikutinya dan melihat kedua tangannya yang tengah sibuk menurunkan celana dalam putihnya dan celana sekolahnya sekaligus. Melepasnya dan melemparnya begitu saja. Sekarang aku bisa melihat seluruh tubuh bagian bawahnya tanpa penghalang. Kejantanannya yang menggantung lemas, pahanya yang tidak bisa dibilang kurus namun tetap punya _volume_ yang pas. Mulus, tanpa cacat.

"_Let's starting_~" ucapnya dengan nada bernyanyi.

Kedua pahaku menerima beban tubuhnya saat dia mendudukan dirinya dipangkuanku. Tangannya melingkari leherku dengan cukup kencang. Sepertinya ingin agar aku mendekat padanya, tapi tak cukup kuat untuk menarikku sehingga memilih untuk mendekatkan wajahnya.

"_Sensei_, bisa membantuku?" tanya anak itu. Wajahnya sekarang tak lebih dari tiga senti di depan wajahku. Aku melihatnya sedikit risih dengan cairan sperma yang berada disekitar matanya. Beberapa kali dia mengerjap lalu menatapku dengan pandangan memohon, "Mataku perih, Orochimaru-_sensei_," ujarnya.

Aku mengusap mata kanannya dengan tangan kiriku namun dia sepertinya tidak puas dengan apa yang kulakukan. Terbukti dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut, "Bukan begitu caranya~"

Bibirku melengkung tipis dan tangan kiriku kugunakan untuk menekan tengkuknya agar mendekat. Bibirku terbuka dan lidahku menjilat kelopak matanya. Rasanya seperti lendir saat spermaku melekat dipermukaan kasar lidahku. Namun rasa itu hanya sebentar karena berikutnya lidahku sudah dipagut ke dalam mulut kecil pemuda pirang itu.

Lidahnya meliuk dan sesekali menekan lidahku yang berada di dalam mulutnya. Aku menggerakan bibirku mengikuti permainannya. Dia melenguh saat lidahku menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya. Ujung lidahku menyentuhnya berkali-kali lalu melesak masuk lebih dalam. Menuju tenggorokannya. Lidahku yang lebih panjang dari orang biasa itu kugunakan untuk menyentuh bagian terdalam mulutnya. Dia mengerang dan sempat tersedak namun memberiku kuasa penuh atas mulutnya.

Aku memberinya celah untuk masuk ke dalam mulutku dengan membuka lebih lebar kedua belah bibirku. Lidahnya langsung masuk dan menjilati barisan gigiku. "Nggh... senghh –sei –hhhnggh –" lenguhnya dengan mata yang terpejam erat. Sepertinya begitu menikmati ciuman basah yang dilakukannya.

Lalu aku menghentikan gerakanku, dia tampak bingung dengan gerakanku yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan menghentikan ciumannya. "_Sensei_?" panggilnya padaku. Tapi aku mengacuhkannya. Sekarang dipikiranku terbersit sebuah jalan untuk menuntaskan keinginan'nya'.

Aku memandang lekat pemuda dipangkuanku. Dia hanya memandangku dengan bingung dan mendekatkan dirinya padaku hingga tubuh bagian depan kami menempel, "Ada yang salah?" tanyanya.

Mataku masih menatapnya lekat dan menolak saat dia ingin menciumku lagi, "Aku –ingin tanya satu hal sebelum kau melanjutkannya," ujarku.

Bibirnya mengerucut, tidak suka saat tanganku menahan wajahnya saat akan mencium bibirku lagi. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan enggan.

"Kenapa kau ingin melakukan ini denganku?"

Alis anak itu terangkat dengan mata yang mengerjap dua kali. Tubuhnya sedikit menjauh sebelum suara tawa terdengar darinya, " –apa lagi kalau bukan karena aku menyukai _Sensei_," jawabnya dengan masih terkekeh pelan lalu menunjukan senyum memikatnya, " dan –aku juga suka tubuhmu," lanjutnya.

Gerakan kecil dari tangannya yang menelusuri leher dan dadaku, turun hingga menelusup dicelah kemeja putih yang kukenakan sebagai dalaman jasku. Ia mengusap lembut kulit perutku yang dipenuhi otot-otot maskulin terbentuk sempurna.

Aku diam sejenak dan membiarkan tangan nakalnya membuka kancing jasku berikut juga kancing kemejaku. Dari bawah ke atas. Binaran kagum dimatanya benar-benar membuatku tersenyum dalam hati. Apa anak ini memang tipe penyuka orang yang jauh lebih tua?

"Kau harus melakukan satu hal untukku jika ingin melanjutkan ini, Naruto-_kun_," ujarku. Perhatiannya langsung beralih menatap wajahku. Alisnya berkerut, tidak suka namun juga penasaran.

"Apa itu, _Sensei_?" tanya pemuda Uzumaki itu.

Aku mengulas senyum dan kedua tanganku menyentuh kancing baju teratasnya. Satu, dua, tiga kancing bajunya kubuka. "Kau harus bertemu dengan seseorang," –jari telunjukku menyusuri tulang belikatnya hingga dada, menyibak sedikit seragam setengah terbukanya hingga kulihat bulatan kecil kecoklatan didada kanannya. Aku menyentuhnya, lalu menekannya.

"Nggh... –si –siapa?" tubuh anak itu bergetar pelan, jelas dia menyukai sentuhan yang kulakukan.

"Seorang pemuda, seumuran denganmu," jawabku. Dia kembali melenguh saat kedua jariku memilin putingnya.

"Anhh –dia –apa dia yang –hhn... _Sensei_ bawa ke rumahmu?"

Alisku berkerut ringan, yang kubawa ke rumah? Memang aku selalu membawanya ke rumahku. Tapi itu rahasia, dan tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu. Dan mengenai gosip-gosip itu, mereka hanya mengarangnya. Bukan karena dengan jelas melihatku dengan seseorang atau melihatku melakukan apa yang dituduhkan padaku. Gosip hanyalah gosip, meskipun itu yang terjadi.

"Menurutmu?" aku balik bertanya padanya.

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi, sikapnya berpura-pura manja –aku tahu. Walau bagaimana pun aku lebih dulu lahir di dunia, jauh sebelum dirinya.

"Dia yang punya rambut hitam dan kulit pucat kan? Yang selalu menciummu sebelum pergi itu –beberapa hari lalu aku juga melihatmu di _cafe _seberang tempatku berkumpul dengan teman-temanku," –hari yang sama saat Sasuke mengatakan keinginannya untuk 'bertemu' dengan pemuda pirang itu –"Dia dari kampus empat kan?" ia mengakhiri ucapannya dengan pertanyaan.

Aku tersenyum dan menarik pelan bajunya, tentu saja dia tahu aku ingin dia mendekat dan dia menurutinya. "Ya. Dan aku benci saat perhatiannya terenggut dariku hanya karena kehadiranmu," ucapku di sebelah telinganya. Aku melumat cuping telinganya setelah kalimatku selesai. Dia melenguh, tentu saja.

"Se –_Sensei_~ ahh –kau ingin aku berteman dengannya –ngghh –atau mengencaninya –"

Aku menjauhkan kepalaku dan tersenyum, "Jadi, bagaimana, Naruto-_kun_?"

Dia terlihat berpikir meski rasanya tidak mungkin berpikir benar saat tanganku terus menggerayani bagian dadanya dan mencubiti putingnya dengan keras.

"Ta –ahhn... tapi kau harus mau bermain denganku lagi,"

Apa anak ini mencoba membuat kesepakatan denganku? "Baiklah –"

"Lagi, lagi, lagi dan kau harus jadi milikku, _Sensei_. Dan kau sudah menyetujuinya," bibirnya tersenyum dengan manis. Tapi aku tahu senyum yang diperlihatkannya itu karena dia merasa menang. Aku diam. Permainan kata yang bagus bocah.

Tubuh anak itu mendekat lagi padaku, kali ini aku bisa merasakan panas tubuhnya langsung dari kulit kami yang bergesekan. Ia mengecup bibirku sekilas lalu berlanjut dengan melumatnya. Bibirku ditarik dengan kencang, dijilati dengan penuh semangat olehnya. Tidak bergerak, aku hanya membiarkannya bermain dengan tubuhku.

Dia melenguh, mengeluarkan suara-suara lain pembangkit libido. Tapi bagiku suara itu terlalu biasa, aku yang sudah menyecap berbagai 'macam' hal tentang kegiatan ini tentu saja belum bereaksi penuh. Sangat berbeda dengan remaja pirang dipangkuanku. Gesekan yang dia lakukan di bawah sana, keras dan panas. Miliknya sudah menegang sempurna saat bergesekan dengan kejantananku sendiri.

"Nggh –sei..."

Lenguhan itu membuatku menatap wajahnya, -ah manik birunya tidak tertutup sempurna, melainkan menatapku dengan pandangan sayu. Pandangan yang mengundangku untuk ikut bermain bibir bersamanya. Aku menyanggupi keinginannya. Bibirku bergerak untuk melumat bibirnya yang terus bergerak-gerak menarik bibir bawahku dan menjilat permukaannya. Dia sepertinya ingin sekali memakan habis bibirku.

Lidahnya menggerayangi permukaan lidahku, bertarung mencari pemenang. Dia tidak mau kalah saat sudah jelas lidahku yang panjang dan besar. Aku mengernyit saat rasa sakit menyergap lidahku. Nakal. Anak ini menggigit lidahku, sepertinya tidak rela saat aku mendominasi mulutnya.

"Itu sakit, Naruto-_kun_," ucapku setelah bibir kami tak lagi saling melumat. Dia menatapku dengan kilatan tajam, napasnya terengah dengan lelehan liur yang mengalir turun hingga dagunya lalu jatuh kebagian dadaku. Aku mengernyit dan segera menghapusnya dengan baju sseragam anak itu.

"Hah –itu karena Se –_Sensei_ mendominasiku..." ucapan itu membuatku tersenyum singkat.

Dia mengangkat tubuhnya meski tak beranjak dari pangkuanku. Sepasang mata sayunya memaku padaku sementara kedua tangannya bekerja untuk lebih menurunkan celana dalamku. Dia ingin ini lebih berlanjut sepertinya.

"Kau ingin tahu satu hal, _Sensei_?" bisikan itu disertai kecupan yang dia sarangkan dileherku, menggelitik bulu-bulu halus disekitar tengkuk dan bahuku. "Ini pertama kalinya –" satu tangannya menggenggam kejantananku agar berdiri tegak. Aku bisa merasakan ujung kejantananku menyentuh belahan pantatnya. Aku bisa merasakan kedutan dari otot-otot ketat dilingkaran lubang bawahnya.

" -anusku dimasuki oleh penis seseorang –AAHKH!" teriakan itu keras. Aku sendiri mencengkram pinggangnya dengan keras saat dengan tiba-tiba ia menekan tubuhnya ke bawah. Cepat, sampai kejantananku sendiri tak siap saat mememasuki liang ketatnya. Tak ada persiapan, hanya satu hentakan dari beban tubuhnya dan kejantananku masuk.

Seluruh bagian dari kejantananku terasa panas saat gesekan yang terlalu tiba-tiba dari kulit lubangnya. Aku mengerang dan menyipitkan mataku. Anak ini, kelakuannya sepersi seseorang yang tidak peduli dengan rasa sakitnya.

"Akkh! –Ahh –Sensei~"

Tubuhnya menggeliat dan bergetar. Dia juga merasa sakit, lebih dari padaku. Dan lubang anusnya yang kecil itu, kuyakin dia terluka hingga cukup membuatnya menitikan air mata dengan ringisan yang cukup menyakitkan untuk didengar.

Tapi saat aku melihat wajahnya, aku melihat hal lain. Diwajahnya memang menampakan eskpresi penuh kesakitan. Tapi matanya yang terbelalak puas sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan ringisan yang dia keluarkan. Jadi, anak ini termasuk masokis?

Aku merasakan tubuhku memanas saat semua indraku melihat dan merasakan semua gerakan tubuhnya. Aku mengubah persepsiku. Dia menarik.

Kejantananku serasa dipijat saat tubuhnya kembali terangkat. Anusnya benar-benar terasa sangat ketat melingkari batang kejantananku. Dia mendesah panjang dan menggigit bibir. Aku melihat setitik darah keluar dari belahan bibirnya. Dia menatapku kemudian mengalungkan lengannya dileherku.

"_Sensei_~" dia mendesahkan namaku. Dan tubuhnya menghujam dengan keras. "AHKH!" kepalanya mendongak ke atas dan memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya padaku.

Aku menarik punggungnya untuk mendekat dan mencium lehernya. Dia menggeliat tapi memberiku aksen penuh pada lehernya dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Permukaan bibirku menyapu lembut leher basah penuh keringatnya. Ia mendesah dan melenguh. Kegiatannya memasukan penisku ke dalam anusnya tak sekalipun berhenti. Dari gerakannya yang lambat laun menjadi semakin cepat.

Tiap detiknya ruangan ini semakin panas karena kegiatan yang kulakukan dengan anak pirang ini. Panas yang berasal dari tubuhku dan dia.

"Pe –penis besarmu –ahh! Ahn~ di dalamku!" racauan dari bibirnya semakin menjadi. Kata-kata yang sungguh tidak pantas untuk diucapkan untuk anak seusianya. Ia menundukan wajahnya dan menjiat leherku. Tanganku mendorong dadanya untuk menjauh.

"_No mark_," ujarku. Ia terlihat menggeram namun lantunan desahannya lebih mendominasi. Tubuhnya yang terus naik turun, terlonjak dipangkuanku seperti per yang kembali membal setelah ditekan ke bawah.

Liur keluar tanpa sekalipun bocah pirang itu peduli. Bibirnya sangat basah, bahkan sampai dagunya. Aku mengernyit saat cairan itu membasahi dadaku namun kuurungkan untuk membersihkannya sekarang. Aku menarik rambut belakangnya, menjambaknya dan membuat ia mendongak penuh ke atas.

"Ahkk! Ah –_Sensei_ –_suck me –deeper_! Ohh~"

Satu tanganku merayapi pinggangnya yang terus bergerak. Aku menekan tubuhnya lebih dalam. Ia memekik dan mencengkram jas hitamku. Tubuhnya menggeliat, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Terlebih dengan lenguhan keras yang terdengar.

Aku melihatnya tersenyum puas, dengan napas yang terputus-putus terus menyodokan penisku pada titik yang bersentuhan dengan ujung tumpul kejantananku. Bocah ini memperlihatkan raut puasnya, raut nikmat yang berkepanjangan seakan terus ingin merasakannya dengan kejantananku sebagai pemberi kenikmatan itu.

Aku sadar dia sudah mabuk dalam nafsunya. Ucapan-ucapan dewasa yang keluar dari mulutnyapun menambah keerotisan dari aktifitas yang dilakukannya –denganku.

"Kau sangat menikmati penisku, Naruto-_kun?"_ tanyaku. Sepertinya sebagai guru seharusnya aku tak mengucapkan kata-kata tak pantas seperti itu. Tapi semua yang keluar dari bibir merah bocah ini membuatku mengikuti arus permainannya.

Tanganku semakin menekan dan menekan pinggulnya. Membuatnya mendesah keras setiap kali aku menubruk titik kenikmatannya. Aku tersenyum tipis, keringat dipelipisku semakin banyak. Tubuhku sudah terangsang oleh semua perbuatannya.

Mataku menatap seluruh tubuh yang melonjak-lonjak dipangkuanku. Tubuh yang hampir polos jika saja baju yang sudah tak dikancingkan itu juga ikut raib bersama celananya. Tubuhnya mengkilap, dan kulit tan eksotisnya benar-benar membuatku berpikir jika tubuh itu memang terbuat dari karamel manis.

"A –aku! Ah –Hahh! –sei –kelua –AHKK?!"

Wajah berpeluh itu kembali menampilkan raut kesakitannya. Jeritan sakit yang kudengar darinya menggantikan desahan. Wajah itu melihat ke bawah, tepatnya ke daerah selangkangannya sendiri. Tangannya yang bergetar hebat mencoba untuk melepaskan sesuatu yang kumasukan ke dalam lubang kencing di tengah ujung kejantanannya.

Aku menangkap tangan itu dan ia menatapku dengan pandangan memelas. Sepertinya ia sangat kesakitan dan sangat ingin melepaskan hasratnya yang sengaja kuganggu dengan menutupi lubang penisnya dengan tabung kimia yang kumasukan ke dalamnya. Tabung itu terlihat dipenuhi warna putih. Dia sudah klimaks, tapi tentu saja tidak bisa keluar karena tertahan oleh benda kaca tipis itu.

Jariku menekan tabung dilubang penisnya lebih dalam. Dia memekik dan mencerit, kesakitan dengan apa yang kulakukan. Aku tersenyum, "Kenapa berhenti, Naruto-_kun_?" mataku menatapnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan dari bibirku.

Anak pirang itu tersenyum, nampak dipaksakan dengan semua raut kesakitan yang jelas kulihat diwajahnya.

"Ti –tidak, apa-apa..."

Kedua pahanya menekan, tubuhnya kembali terangkat dan kembali bergerak untuk mengeluarkan kejantananku dari anusnya. Remasan yang kurasakan semakin kuat saja, lebih menekan dan memijat kejantananku. Mungkin karena anak ini harus menahan rasa sakit dikejantanannya tapi juga ingin merasakan kenikmatannya lagi.

Belahan pantatnya menampar kulit disekitar selangkanganku. Gerakannya kembali, meski lebih lambat dari awal. Tanganku merayapi perutnya, kurasakan otot perutnya menegang lalu bergerak ke belakang punggungnya. Aku merabai punggungnya, terasa sangat halus. Jemariku bergerak turun ke bawah, meremas bongkahan pantatnya kencang, memberikan aksen lebih pada kejantananku yang saat ini tengah memasuki lubang di tengah dua bongkahan itu.

"Ah –ah –aha _Sensei_ –Ahh!"

Penisku berdenyut keras, aku berdesis. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi dari ini. Kedua tanganku melingkari pinggangnya. Menghujamkan kejantananku lebih dalam, lebih cepat dari yang dia lakukan.

"Ah –penisku –sakit sekali –Ahh! Ahh –nikmat..."

Aku kembali berdesis, kali ini dengan hujaman terakhir yang membenamkan penisku hingga pangkal. Aku melepaskan semua benihku di dalam tubuhnya. Dia melenguh dengan kencang, tubuhnya bergetar dan kepalanya mendongak ke atas. Urat-urat disekitar lehernya menegang. Dia mencapai puncak dari kenikmatan yang dirasakan tubuhnya, dan aku pun begitu.

Kuyakin jika perutnya saat ini merasakan semburan kencangku. Dan wajah nikmatnya membuatku tak bisa beralih darinya. Aku menatapnya hingga semua hasratku keluar dan memenuhi tubuh dalamnya.

Anak pirang itu terengah, sangat kelelahan dari pandanganku sekarang. Tubuhnya bahkan hampir ambruk menimpa dadaku jika saja aku tak menahan tubuhnya dengan tanganku. Aku tidak ingin pakaianku kotor oleh keringatnya yang bercucuran.

Tanganku menahan pinggangnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya yang masih berada dipangkuanku untuk menggantukanku duduk dikursi yang kududuki tadi. Aku menyandarkan tubuhnya dan mencabut penisku dari anusnya.

Lelehan sperma langsung keluar dari lubang kosong itu setelah kutinggalkan. Cairan putih itu sangat banyak baginya, tapi bagiku aku sudah terbiasa dengan klimaks yang seperti itu. Mataku beralih dari anusnya yang terekspose bebas karena kedua kakinya memang mengangkang sangat lebar saat ini. Sepertinya anak itu terlalu lelah untuk membenarkan posisinya saat ini.

Deru napasnya yang terengah dan begitu terdengar kesakitan membuatku menyunggingkan senyum. Aku tahu dia masih merasakan sakit saat ini. Terutama dari kejantanannya yang masih tertahan untuk mencapai klimaksnya.

Aku merapikan pakaianku dan mengelap bekas-bekas liur anak itu ditubuhku dengan sapu tangan dari jasku. Kakiku melangkah mendekati lemari kaca, membukanya dan mengambil satu tabung transparan lagi dari sana. Aku berjalan mendekati pintu ruangan, kuncinya sudah kuambil sejak pertama kali aku menyentuh milik bocah pirang itu. Tanganku membuka kunci pintu, aku terdiam sejenak saat mendengar ucapan di tengah deru napas cepat remaja di belakangku.

"Bagaimana –dengan –yang tadi –_Sensei_?"

Aku menoleh dan tersenyum ramah, seolah aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu di luar batas seorang guru dan murid beberapa saat lalu, "Kau masih belum cukup umur untuk itu, Naruto-_kun_,"

"Selamat siang, semoga harimu menyenangkan," aku menutup pintu dan melangkah lebih jauh. Mengangguk singkat saat berpapasan dengan sesama guru sebagai sapaan. Aku aktor yang hebat untuk kehidupanku sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Suara tarikan napas memburu mendominasi suara di ruangan lima kali enam meter yang dipenuhi oleh benda-benda properti sekolah. Seorang remaja bersurai pirang terduduk lemas di atas kursi kayu. Keadaannya yang hampir telanjang dengan ceceran sperma di lantai dan juga anusnya mungkin akan membuat orang yang pertama kali melihat keadaannya akan beranggapan jika remaja itu sudah mengalami pelecehan seksual seperti pemerkosaan.

Napas yang cepat itu lama-kelamaan menjadi lebih lambat, lebih teratur namun sebelum mencapai kata 'teratur', suara kekehan terdengar dari belahan bibirnya.

Manik biru yang sebelumnya tertutup, terbuka dengan pancaran mata puas. Kekehan berubah menjadi tawa. Tawa kencang hingga ia merasakan perutnya sakit akibat tawanya.

"Hahahaha..."

Tidak berhenti, tawa ia semakin kencang. Telapak tangannya menghapus aliran air mata yang keluar saking tak bisa menahan tawa.

"Aku –ahahaha –aku –mudah sekali –ahahaha!"

Ia memukul pahanya berkali-kali dan meremasnya. Berusaha untuk menghentikan tawanya yang sudah terlalu mengocok perut.

"Ahaha... haha.. uhuk! haha..." tawanya mereda dengan tarikan napas panjang. Ia matap daerah selangkangannya dan membawa jarinya untuk menyentuh kejantanannya sendiri. Ia melumuri kejantanannya dengan sperma yang tercecer diperutnya. Tangan itu mengelus turun ke bawah, menyentuh lingkaran berkerut di belahan pantatnya. Ia memasukan jari tengahnya ke dalam, meringis akibat rasa perih yang ia rasakan namun terus membenamkan jarinya. Jari itu keluar masuk dalam anusnya, membuat sperma putih lengket di dalam tubuhnya mengalir keluar.

Jarinya dicabut. Tangannya terangkat hingga sejajar dengan wajahnya. Manik biru indah itu menatap penuh minat pada lelehan putih dijarinya. Tangan itu mendekat dan menempel pada bibirnya. Ujung lidahnya keluar dan menjilat jari tengahnya. Ia menggeram merasakan rasa khas benih itu.

"_Sensei_..."

Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis, "Jangan bermain denganku jika kau tidak tahu 'siapa' aku,"

.

.

.

**To Be Continue~**

**A/N : **Aku tahu, jangan bilang apapun. Ini OroNaru pertamaku dan kujadiin Naru jadi uke agresif plus maso gila -_-. Ada yang mau mukul kepalaku yang kurang beres ini.

Fic yang udah kutupis entah dari kapan ini akhirnya kupublish dengan penuh kenekatan super duper. Fic ini kira-kira hanya tiga chapter dengan tiga pair berbeda tapi uke sama. Fic ini bukan drabbel alias dari chap ke chap ada nyambungnya.

Terakhir, Review?

Kamis, 25/07/2014


End file.
